Closable binding devices for holding papers or other items have been known in the art for many years. These devices generally consist of two cover members foldably connected by a spine member, and a gusset split by a slide fastener such as a zipper connected around the edges of the cover members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,817 shows a loose leaf book of the ring binder type wherein the edges of the covers are locked together. A zipper is utilized to effect the locking. U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,993 describes a brief case book whose sides lies flat when the case is wide open. The sides may be secured by a flexible locking means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,120 discloses a brief case or correspondent's portfolio having front and rear panels spaced apart by a split and flexible gusset carrying a locking means. The brief case has reinforced marginal portions to sustain the complementary section in a desired shape. U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,783 defines a loose leaf binder having a sheet retaining mechanism adapted to carry a substantial bulk of material such as catalogs. The binder lies flat when the case is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,275 depicts an improved brief case adapted to interchangeably receive and detachably retain a carrier means for a loose leaf binder. Snap fasteners are employed to secure the binder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,250 constitutes a luggage cover having side and end walls laterally stretchable and longitudinally yieldable. The luggage cover is designed to fit over and protect the surface of the luggage. The cover is elastically expansible to conform with the contour of the article and may be easily and quickly removed for cleaning. U.S. Pat. No.2,554,215 consists of a flat opening case in which the handle may be attached to the fold line of the case. The case has a slide fastener closer for the opposite sides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,763 portrays a brief case and method of making same. The edges, normally subject to fraying and abrasion, present a continuous unbroken surface of uniform resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,566 shows a traveling case for toilet articles. The case is designed for carrying compactly, in a small space, in separated, well protected, and readily accessible arrangement, a multiplicity of miniature toilet articles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,837 describes brief cases of the type that are folded double when closed and are laid out flat when open. The brief case is especially suited to the transport of the personal records of military personnel, and has a transparent panel on one side for inserting an identification card from inside the case. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,397 discloses a cover for a loose leaf notebook or the like having a zipper means for closing the notebook. The cover lies flat when open by virtue of a slide fastener having a novel extending portion. The extending portion is especially designed for use with large metal ring binders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,794 depicts a combination brief case and writing board, in which the writing board may be readily placed out of the way without interference with the papers or other objects that are carried within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,397 cited above is of particular significance in that this invention is directed toward ring binders that can accommodate metal rings and can also lie flat when opened. As disclosed in the patent, this desirable combination of features is achieved by adding an extending portion to the split gusset which is not joined to the covers. The extending portion serves as a stress relief which permits the gusset to be fully opened so that the binder will lie flat on a desk or other surface. However, while the extending portion of the gusset does indeed permit the binder to lie flat on a desk or other flat surface, the extending portion also dangles out and thereby both gives the binder a ragged appearance, and creates a potential for inadvertent snagging. To avoid this, a pocket is sometimes provided which receives the end of the extending portion.
The present invention improves on this extending portion gusset concept by providing a retractor which automatically draws the extending portion inwardly along the spine of the binder as the binder is closed. In so doing the binder always has a neat and trim appearance.